True Heart of a Beast
by Ryoukitten
Summary: Ryou and Yuugi mess around with magic, and it costs on a high level!
1. Messing With Magic

-1"Yuugi-kun, I don't think this is a good idea. What if something awful happens?" a silver haired teen asked a shorter teen. "Ryou, please. I need silence..." Yuugi replied. Ryou looked toward his feet, upset. Yuugi was sitting at his desk, mixing what seemed to be fluids. There was a variety of them. There were purple ones labeled "Hatred", and blue ones labeled "Pain". The younger looking teen, started to mix them, chanting words that didn't seem to exist. Whatever he was chanting, made the fluids glow and bubble. Ryou jumped at the sight, and felt a little strange. He started to scratch his head, then his side. Soon, he started to remove his sweater, and started scratching his stomach. "Y-Yuugi...What's going on?" Ryou whispered. He didn't respond, only continued chanting.

Ryou couldn't take much more off the itching, and since Yuugi wasn't looking, he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He scratched every inch of him, and at one point, thought of removing his boxers. Yuugi stopped chanting, and in the heart beat, Ryou fell to the floor. Yuugi heard something fall, so he turned around. "Holy Crap, Ryou!" Yuugi ran over to his fallen friend. He had been studying to be a doctor in school, so he knew what to do. He placed his hand under Ryou's chin, to check for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one, but it was faint, and going fainter. "Yami! Come quick!" Yuugi shouted toward the door.

Seconds after, Yami burst in. "Yuugi! What is...it?" Yami stared at Yuugi, who had Ryou's head in his lap, and his jacket over his semi exposed body. "What happened in here?" Yami looked at Yuugi, who had tears starting up. "I'll explain later, just help me get him onto the bed." Yuugi looked at Ryou, who was pale, and cold as ice. Yami nodded his head in response, and picked up Ryou bridal style, and placed him on the bed. Yuugi had moved the covers back, so he was able to cover his frozen friend. "Now...What happened that made him like this?" Yami had a look that said "You better start explaining, and don't skip any details."

"You see...I was in the closet, Ryou standing over me with a flashlight. I knew your box was in there somewhere, I just had to dig for it. I found it, and with Ryou's help, I hauled it out. I knew what I was looking for, I just needed to find it. I found your big brown book of spells, and knew what I needed was in there..." Before Yuugi could continue, Yami interrupted. "You know you aren't supposed to be in this box, and you know not to touch my book. It contains dark magic I kept locked away for 5,000 years in my soul room. I thought I could keep it out, but I guess I can't... That's two strikes against you. Let's go for three..." Yuugi gulped, and continued. " We pulled out the vials that were required, 10 vials of Hatred, and 10 of Pain." "So you wanted to cause someone you hate pain." Yami nodded his head as he took in this information. "Continue..." " After I said that jerk's name, and activated the spell, I heard Ryou call my name, but I ignored it. I knew if I messed up now, I couldn't do it again. When I finished, he was laying there, half undressed and with scratch marks all over his body." Yuugi burst into tears. "I should have listened to him..." Yami hugged his light. "Aibou, you should read the fine print in this book." Yami pointed out a line in the book, underneath the spell Yuugi was chanting.

Yuugi looked over, and read it out loud. "Warning: If you use this spell, make sure you put up a barrier so no love ones can get hurt. See page 56 for barriers." Yuugi stopped, and looked at Yami, with sad eyes. "Is he going to die?" Yuugi looked in his fallen friend's direction. "No... But you better hope this doesn't affect him as well... As for this book, it's going back to where it came..." The Sennen Puzzle started to glow, and the book vanished. "Where did it go?" Yuugi said. "Back into my soul room. No one is allowed to read it except me." Yami sounded stern. "Now call that tomb robber, and have him pick up his light. He can't stay here all night. Solomon might complain, and in Ra's name, we don't need that." Yami turned, and left. "Ryou...If you could hear me, I'm sorry..." Yuugi hugged his friend, then left for the phone in the kitchen. "Yuugi...Bruce will pay...I swear it..."


	2. The Odd Defender

-1(Yuugi POV)  
It has been 2 days since Ryou collapsed in our home. I have never been so afraid in my life. Even being up against that psycho Malik didn't fill me with this much terror. My friend seemed alright after I called him.

(Flashback)

Yuugi picked up the phone, his heart racing. Just yesterday his friend had suddenly fallen out in his room after a spell. He dialed the number, praying that his friend didn't die overnight. The phone rang in the Bakura household, and a hand reached for the phone. "Hello?" a feminine voice answered. "Is Ryou home?" Yuugi asked timidly. There was silence, then the voice talked again. "This is him. Might I ask who this is?" Yuugi was stunned. He knew his friend had a feminine voice over the phone, but it was never this feminine! "Ryou?! You sound like a girl! Are you feeling alright?!" Yuugi spoke rather loudly. " Gee...Thanks for the comment, Yuugi-kun..." Ryou sounded hurt. "Oh...Sorry." Yuugi felt a little upset after making his friend feel more like a girl. "No, no.. It's alright. If you mean after what happened on Saturday, I feel much better." Ryou sounded happy.

(End Flashback)

Thank Ra he is alright. I was worried. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about what would have happened today at school, if Ryou would have shown up. Would he have cursed me? I also wondered if the curse went through. I guess not. Ryou might have been affected, so now I have to wait next week before I could do the spell again. Walking from school was a chore. Yami decided to stay at the game shop, since he and Grandpa are getting ready for the new shipment of Dual Monsters cards. There he was...Bruce stood at the entrance to the school, his hands in his pockets. Man...This guy beats me up everyday, yet I hide it. Jonouchi and Honda don't need to get expelled for fighting, and Yami doesn't need to send another soul to the Shadow Realm.

Bruce smiled his signature sinister smile, and glared at me. Ra, my soul is melting under his glare! "Yuugi...You got my money? My bitchy mom forgot to give me lunch money, and I can't steal from my beloved mom." I fell silent, and waited for his punishment. "No...? Fine...Yuugi, you won't forget this beating!" His hands came out of his pockets, and I braced myself for more after school excitement. But it never came. There was a yelp, and garbage cans falling. I opened my eyes, and saw white. Was I dead? No. this white had texture, fluffy texture. "Are you o.k.?" a voice questioned, and my eyes came in contact with blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm..Ryou?!" I asked. I backed up some, and got a good look at Ryou. "I thought you would be home! You missed the whole day of school! Why did you come?" "Something in my heart and soul told me to come, for your rescue." Ryou smiled. Bruce was started to get up, and he rammed Ryou into a wall.

"Ryou! No! Bruce, you leave him alone!" I shouted. "Oh. Standing up for your friend. He got the best of me, but it won't happen again!" He picked me up by the collar of my jacket. I looked over his shoulder, and saw Ryou getting out of the trash. He didn't look too happy about this incident. "Leave him ALONE!!" Ryou roared. I would have jumped, if I wasn't in Bruce's grasp. Bruce was so shocked, he dropped me. I gasped, as Ryou lunged at Bruce, growling and snarling like a beast. Bruce screamed in horror, as Ryou ripped at his shirt. I slowly stood and leaned, just so I could see the horror that my captor was going through. I didn't see much, because some red stuff flew into my eyes. I panicked, and fell, and in a heart beat, Bruce stopped screaming. I heard footsteps running away, and I felt someone by me.

Something wet wiped that red gunk out of my eyes so I could see the damage. "Ugh..That was nasty!" I groaned, as my vision came back. Ryou was sitting by me like an animal, and he smiled. I blinked a couple of times to see, and saw a very gruesome sight. "Ryou?! Did he make you bleed?!" I gasped, and took my jacket off, and wrapped it around him. "Nah.It was the other way around."Ryou looked happy. Wait? The other way around?! I noticed some cloth hanging out of his mouth, covered with blood. "Did you beat Bruce?!" I gasped, trying to pull the cloth out of Ryou's mouth. Ryou didn't reply, just growl. I let go, and he kept gnawing on the cloth, eventually eating it. "What?" Ryou stared at me.

"Yuugi!!" a voice called my name, and I turned around. Yami was running up the side walk toward us. Ryou crawled closer to me, and whimpered like a wounded animal. I looked at Ryou, then back at Yami. Yami was staring at Ryou in disbelief. "Are you hurt, kitten?" Yami bent down, and pet Ryou's head. Ryou purred happily. I looked a little confused, and Yami could see that. He helped Ryou stand up, but he just fell back down. Now I was really confused. "Yuugi.Help him onto my back."Yami bent down. I pulled Ryou slightly, and he climbed onto Yami's back. Yami stood up, and started walking home. "What did you mean when you called him kitten?" I asked Yami, as Ryou drifted to sleep. "I'll tell you when we get home..." Yami said. The rest of the trip home was quiet. 


End file.
